Ohayou, Mata Ashita
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: -Set two years before the events in No, Thank You- In the beginning, before their pasts and futures collide, a collection of memories and the gift of friendship wove indestructible bonds that inevitably brought them all together.


**A/N:** Happy New Year! I just feel like writing something simple before the year ends, but I wasn't sure what. Then this muse came out of nowhere as I was listening to the songs for inspiration, and I ended up writing it in one sitting.

**This is supposed to be set two years before the events in my other fic** _No, Thank You_. I thought about just putting this prequel oneshot with the story but I don't want to mess up the chapter order… Also, I've also kept the format the same as that story for consistency, and so the title is the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON

Special thanks to ghikiJ for rushed beta!

* * *

_Memories and the distant future we long for  
Even if we leave, there's no school gate to separate us  
Everything right now, our precious treasures  
Even if we cannot remember them without them spilling out _

_Together we can learn  
A tiny memory, even the wish of a moment_

**Prequel - Ohayou, Mata Ashita**

"_Aw, look at you wrapped up in your blankies."_

_A mop of brown hair poked out from layers of comforters, giggling before withdrawing into the cocoon again. The five-year-old beamed toothily at her dad, who crouched down with a playfully conspiring smile._

"_Okay, okay, I get it. Let's make our grand entrance then!" The amused man carried his snuggly-wrapped daughter on his shoulder, skipped down the stairs and dramatically deposited her behind an even smaller girl, whose hair was tied into a lopsided pigtail. _

"_Onee-chwan!" She squeaked at the impact, dropping a cluster of Christmas ornaments onto the carpet. _

"_Ohayou~" Yui rolled out from her cocoon of blankets and latched onto her little sister to get her morning dose of snuggles._

_The Hirasawa household was as lively as always, especially in the last week of the year with Christmas and New Year's Eve so close together. Yui smiled brightly at her mom, who was tidying up the living room and putting away the decorations, and then at Ui, who was helping out like the reliable girl she was even at this age. _

_Before Yui could hug her adorable sis again, a large but comforting hand ruffled her already messy hair. "Now, just to recap, what do you have to say for your… abuse against those poor pillows?"_

_The small girl scrunched up her face, recalling how she tore out the fluffy cotton just to decorate the tree so Ui would think it snowed. "I didn't mean to, Dad! I'll never do it again!"_

"_Haha I know, I was just teasing you. Com'ere," the Hirasawa patriarch raised her high into the air and swung her around, "Now let's race and see who can get ready the fastest!"_

_Though exasperated, the mother also picked up Ui and smiled fondly at her husband, "we won't lose, will we, Ui-chan?"_

_After several chases around the house and impromptu clothes-tossing war, the family decided on a tie and finally left their residence with comfortably warm coats. Yui and Ui shared a scarf and held hands, laughing and skipping ahead while their parents followed close behind. When the playground came to sight, Yui began to run as fast as her short legs could while pulling her lil sister along. _

_Her face lit up as she waved exuberantly at the two silhouettes waiting for them by the sandbox. _

"_Captain! Mio-chan!"_

"_What took you so long, Private! We have a long day ahead of us!"_

Hirasawa Yui sat up abruptly, jolted awake by a jarring screech. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and pounding temple, blinking incomprehensively at her cluttered room. Blank brown eyes went from the guitar still wrapped in her arms, to the amp, and finally to the disconnected cord. She touched her face and felt imprints from the strings on her cheek.

So, she must have dozed off while practicing, and probably slumped sideways which pulled off the cable.

The brunette smiled somewhat proudly, that she solved this all by herself. She yawned and stretched, reaching as high as she could as if to capture the wonderful dream of her childhood. Memories always brightened up her day even with the ache of nostalgia that followed. She lovingly patted her Gibson Les Paul, which she named Gitah within hours of owning the instrument much to the amusement of her friend Kotobuki Tsumugi. Yui was very grateful for the blonde not just for helping her buy the guitar but also for suggesting that she could try playing this instrument in the first place.

And she and Gitah hit it off. She loved singing with her guitar so much that she tended to forget the time, like now.

"Oh no, I have to get ready!"

Living by herself in the huge household was much harder than she expected. Ui was still completing her last year of junior high in the private boarding school, while their parents were rarely home nowadays. Now that Yui was a high school student, she tried to become reliable and more mature, but she was still as clumsy and disorganized as ever, especially when she became absorbed in practicing or zoned out too much. It was only thanks to her ever-dependable childhood friend Manabe Nodoka that she was even surviving at all! After giving the vacant house one more glance, she wrapped her scarf tightly and went out into the cold winter air.

As expected, a figure was already up ahead at the intersection, waiting for her with a patient smile.

"Gomen, Nodoka-chan!" She sheepishly rubbed her head and chuckled at the bespectacled girl, "Gitah and I got carried away and I fell asleep… ehehe."

"Don't worry about it, Yui, we're not in any hurry," Nodoka kindly re-did the buttons on the brunette's coat because they were not aligned in the latter's haste to get ready. "I'm just glad that you're coming with me to school on a holiday."

"Well, I don't want Nodoka-chan to go alone~"

Smiling, they walked down the empty street, warmed by each other's company in spite of the frigid temperature. The two friends have been drifting apart over the years because Yui didn't want Nodoka to worry or know her secrets, but fortunately some things were just too deep to fade easily. Besides, the year was almost over, so the brunette wanted to indulge in her selfish need to cling to the stable, comforting presence of her childhood friend.

"Ne, why are you going to school anyways?"

"There are some paperwork I have to get because of the… incident a few weeks ago," Nodoka said quietly, her worry showing through her usually composed demeanor.

Yui frowned but nodded in understanding, recalling how their other childhood friend Akiyama Mio almost got suspended because of her attitude problems. However, it shouldn't be long before Nodoka won't have to help out the unapproachable girl for administrative problems. Already, Mio was getting many admirers because of how she protected them from bullies. Though usually that admiration was unintentional and typically unwelcomed because all she wanted to do was fight the type of people she loathed. She also got some of the school staff on her side due to her good grades and the fact she was the principal's daughter's friend.

The special treatment and idolizing from peers worried Yui though. This distance would just make Mio even more closed off than she already was. Seeing the formerly shy black-haired girl so cold and aloof always made the brunette so sad and helpless.

"At least, Mio's getting along with Mugi just fine," Nodoka spoke lightly, as if knowing what her friend was thinking, "maybe with enough time, she'll open up to us again."

"Yeah," Yui thought about how Mio didn't appear as menacing whenever the affable blonde was around, "then we can hang out like we used to!"

In spite of the countless uncertainties in Yui's mind, she had high hopes about her high school years. Sakuragaoka seemed like a great school so far, filled with beautiful sakura trees and nice people who liked to keep things peaceful just as she did. The principal, Kotobuki-san, appeared to be a caring man who was genuinely concerned about the welfare of his students. The rival school, Onigaoka, had many delinquents intent on making their lives miserable, but as long as they were careful, it should be fine.

As they walked past Onigaoka, Yui subconsciously pulled Nodoka behind her even though it was unlikely there would be gangsters near school grounds during the vacation week. Having joined a fair share of fights against the thugs, the brunette was not about to take any chances.

"I wonder if Mugi-chan's home…" She tilted her head and glanced at the building on the other side of the campus. Sakuragaoka was expectedly empty, as most of the students living in dorm went home to spend the holidays with their families. The blonde though, had mentioned that she would be staying on school grounds because her roommate Mio was too. "See, Mom and Dad will be home later after picking up Ui, so I was wondering if she'd like to come to the party on New Year's Eve…and hopefully Mio-chan too…"

Nodoka, who was automatically invited weeks ago, nodded, "It would be nice if they could come. I heard Mio's parents are working overseas, and the principal won't be around either."

"That's it, they're coming no matter what!" Yui whipped out her phone with a resolute glint in her eyes, only to deflate moments later. "Oh, I don't have Mio-chan's phone number…"

It wasn't as if the black-haired girl would pick up anyways.

"Time to capture Mugi-chan!"

Indeed, Yui had high hopes about the upcoming year. Perhaps she won't have to hide her secrets anymore. Perhaps she'll be able to laugh freely like she used to. Perhaps she'll be able to greet the mornings with a real smile.

Having the blonde's friendship and reuniting with Mio were the start of a great high school life. She just knew it!

* * *

"I'll try to find her as soon as I go back to town, Yui-chan. Thanks again for inviting me, I'll certainly be there!"

Humming contently, Kotobuki Tsumugi ended the call with a dazed expression. She couldn't believe she would get to welcome a new year with friends! Ecstatic, she paced around the shop and tried to calm down while a millions things flashed in her mind. What should she bring? How should she dress?

Most importantly, how would she get Mio to go with her?

Even though the taller girl was her roommate, Mugi barely knew anything about her. At first, Mio was difficult to speak to mostly because of her disinterest at the world around her and the frigid way she tended to evade social interactions. However, after she saved a defenseless kitten from some hooligans, an event that marked the beginning of their friendship, they were able to converse easily much to the blonde's relief and joy.

But this phenomenon was only between the two of them.

Mugi didn't know what made Mio so tolerant of her, but the black-haired girl had an aversion to interact with her peers, especially Yui and Nodoka. It didn't make sense, since the two were her childhood friends, and it wasn't as if Mio thought of herself above others.

No, the unsocial girl seemed afraid of letting people close.

The blonde was inexplicably allowed to get near though, and so she vowed not to let down her friend. She nodded to herself, only to fluster bashfully at the odd looks she was getting from the other shoppers in the store. She must have made a spectacle, pacing around a crowded place like this, so she made her exit as dignified as she could by casually brushing her wavy tresses over her shoulder. Once she was out, she muffled her giggles into her gloves and light-heartedly skipped down the bustling street.

She was not used to feeling so mirthful, so much that she could barely contain herself, and it was ironic that it was by an impassive girl who made her happier than she had since…ever.

Like a restless hawk looking for a target to sink its talons into, Mio was always going off somewhere. Her detached expression sometimes couldn't veil that predatory desire to lash out, and that was what made most people wary of her.

But not Mugi, for she was able to witness a facet hidden in the shades of that signature purple hoodie from time to time. The blonde was always asleep before her roommate returned to dorm and left before she woke. It was almost like living in the vast mansion by her lonesome self, yet the small dorm didn't feel like a cage at all. The black-haired recluse's occasional presence during the day did wonders to alleviate the sense of isolation. And whenever they did get to converse, Mio spoke gently and politely in contrast to her cold visage. Such lilting voice should be heard more, so people would see the nice and perhaps shy girl beneath that apathetic mask.

As her only confidant, Mugi refused to use her position as the principal's daughter to look up Mio's phone number. It was a silly, stubborn notion on her part, but she believed that all in a due time, her friend would tell her on her own.

Hopefully she'll be able to find the black-haired girl when she went back to town.

Blue eyes swept over the jam-packed streets, as expected of a populated metropolis during vacation. She had come to the city to accompany her father on some errand, but the meeting ended early so she persuaded him to let her wander around the stores. She would've preferred to shop with company but in the end, it was better this way since she could buy presents for her friends in privacy. Bodyguards or even her father would make her feel slightly awkward.

Humming to herself, she made a beeline for an instrument store and purchased several cute keychains and decorations for Yui's guitar case. The airheaded enigma was such a lively girl who was able to make the people around her smile. Mugi was uncertain how to act around someone so friendly, but the brunette didn't seem to mind her formality, which spoke volumes of her kind personality. The blonde could also sense that there was something more than the cheery face, but Yui's wish to make everyone happy was sincere so she never pried.

When the brunette asked about instruments out of the blue one day, Mugi suggested the guitar and was astounded by the progress she made. Unlike the reserved classical pieces the blonde performed in her recitals, Yui's music was unpredictable yet fluffy and relaxing. Mugi loved playing simple tunes with the guitarist sometimes and, while it could be the trick of light, Mio seemed to enjoy listening to them play too.

Unfortunately, the keyboardist was only able to do so much. If only there was a fellow guitarist who could play with Yui…

With her eyebrows furrowed, Mugi shook away her wistful musings and resumed shopping. What would Mio like? The practical girl's side of their shared room was sparse and orderly, with a complete set of stationary fitting for an honor-roll student. She had a few acclaimed novels on her desk though, so perhaps a book might be a good present?

Yet instead of a bookstore, Mugi gravitated towards a fairly crowded shop with adorable plushie animals behind the display windows. From what she could see, this place sold a variety of DIY materials so the customers could make all kinds of cute items, such as dolls, scarves, handkerchiefs and bracelets. Fascinated, she went from aisle to aisle, filled with so many ideas that she couldn't decide on any one. She was almost certain that Mio had a soft spot for cute things even with that cold façade. The hooded girl had saved the small kitten that day, used pink or animal-themed mechanical pencils and sometimes doodled märchen-like creatures in her notebooks. So what could be both cute yet meaningful?

"Why are we here anyways? Don't you still have the supplies at home?"

"Oh, I'm out of blue though…"

Mugi perked up at the conversation coming from the next lane and hurried over to see two teenagers looking at the colorful threads used to make friendship bracelets. The bespectacled girl appeared to be an expert, judging from the way she felt and glanced over the materials.

"Ano…sumimasen. Do you know how to make friendship bracelets?"

Viridian eyes blinked shyly. "Yes, I've been making them since junior high."

"Wow, you must be good then…" Though elated, Mugi wasn't sure how to approach a stranger to ask for a favor, having been homeschooled until now. "Um, I was just wondering…"

Thankfully, the bespectacled girl seemed to understand. "I could give you some tips if you want."

Her side-ponytailed companion held up her arm to show off a pink bracelet, which must have been made and given by her friend. "You're lucky you found just the right person!"

Mugi relaxed at the two girls' smiles, reassured by how close they looked. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," the helpful teen asked softly, "Who are you making it for? Your best friend?"

"A very special friend," Mugi replied without hesitation, her gaze firm. "I may not know her for long, and there's still so much I don't know about her but, maybe… with this gift, she will know how much her friendship means to me."

She was slightly embarrassed by the proclamation, to strangers she just met no less, but she decided that there was nothing wrong with speaking the truth, was there? Smiling serenely, she stood a little straighter to show the sincerity behind her words. Much to her relief, the two girls and even other people who overheard them smiled back.

It was nice to be understood and not judged, and Mugi hoped her present would show Mio just that.

* * *

"Giving a meaningful present to a special friend, huh…"

A pigtailed girl muttered to herself as she exited the DIY shop, her small hand tapping her chin thoughtfully while the other hand gripped the strap of her guitar case. The amount of people was making her wary since she was unable to see which way she was going, and for the umpteenth time she grumbled about her height.

Strangely, the words she overheard at the shop kept echoing in her mind. She came to this district to see if there was anything on sale in the music shop, and went inside the DIY store afterwards just because she was curious about its apparent popularity. After seeing nothing that suited her practical personality, the young girl had left with a shrug but not before she heard that statement.

She should get something for a certain person, shouldn't she?

A loud holler suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts. "_Nakano_!"

With her face flushed from the pedestrians' inquisitive glances, Nakano Azusa marched towards the caller and hissed irritably, "Y-You don't have to shout so loud!"

Garnet eyes glared at the tawny-haired girl slumped over the black motorcycle. Tainaka Ritsu's lazy grin only infuriated her further. "Well, I couldn't see you, being the lil' midget you are."

Though bristling, Azusa climbed onto the back seat and wore the offered helmet with a huff. "Whatever, l-let's just get out of here, Ritsu-senpai."

"Sure thing~"

Being in a crowded area for too long made her nervous and, well, small and defenseless. It just brought back unpleasant memories of being bullied, even though she thought she had long gotten over it. She was now in her last junior high year, and thanks to Ritsu she's been able to get along with her classmates on a civil level.

Even then, there was only one person she considered her real friend.

"Ano…"

Her voice must have been too quiet, for Ritsu was still glaring at the red light without turning around. Normally she would found a way to recklessly speed through the traffic, but Azusa knew the biker was being careful for her sake.

She smiled a little, warmed by the gesture. It was so fundamentally Ritsu, to be callous on the surface and considerate through the little gestures. After what she's overheard at the store, she really wanted to get the older girl a present that would show how much she appreciated their friendship. Ritsu already declined celebrating Christmas earlier, so it was obvious that the gift must be really meaningful so she'd accept it from someone younger.

Azusa tried to ask Ritsu about the item she had long lost in the alleyway where they first met. But every time the latter always brushed it off and said it was irreplaceable. In the end though, she was able to make things even by arranging one of her father's associates to teach Ritsu drumming, as per the biker's only request.

Still, Azusa would rather give something personal.

"Goddam holiday…" Ritsu growled at the crowds walking leisurely across the intersection. "Even if I just hit it, I probably can't run over all of them~"

When her morbid joke didn't elicit a response, she tapped her fingers idly on the handle and turned her head slightly so only her smirk was visible. "Thinking about your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Azusa blinked out of her musings and replied flatly. "I don't have one." Really, it was hard to get riled up over the same question that's been fired her way since the older girl went to high school. Of course, she'd never admit it, but she missed this kind of teasing since they didn't get to meet much nowadays.

"Yeah, he'd have to get through me first," the biker grinned smugly, "so, what's on your mind then? Trouble at school or what?"

"Well, it's not that…"

"Then what? It's not like you to zone out. Is my helmet too heavy for ya?"

"No. Speaking of which," Azusa narrowed her eyes only to realize Ritsu probably couldn't see through the tinted visor, "I shouldn't have gotten on the bike when there's only one helmet! How many times do I have to-"

She was interrupted by a nudge to her stomach. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I don't need one and you ain't getting off the ride now that you're on it," Ritsu dismissed the safety warning with a shrug as usual. "Heh, have you been practicing the fighting moves I've taught you, at all?"

As if to emphasize her point, she playfully prodded Azusa again, making the latter shove away the offending elbow. "Stop that! Of course I have, but there's only so much you can do by yourself."

"Oho~ Are you saying that you miss me?"

"_No_," she muttered succinctly even though she had the opposite answer, "How about you? How have you been? You should start studying harder now that you're in high school…"

She stared at the biker's scruffy hoodie and the bandages peeking out under the rolled-up sleeves. She's never pried the tawny-haired girl for personal matters, but there must be a reason why Ritsu was so feared by those who graduated junior high last year. After all, Azusa first met her in the middle of an all-out brawl in a cramped alleyway. Did she have anything to do with the gang activities around the city?

It couldn't be, right? Ritsu was too nice a person.

"Scolded by a hissy kouhai," the older girl chuckled and faced the front again now that the crowds were thinning out, signifying that the traffic light should change soon, "Maa, high school's a hassle, but it's pretty boring so far. Everything's the same as before. Well except…"

"Except?" Azusa prompted anxiously. It was unusual for Ritsu to be hesitant so what could it be?

The biker scratched her hair agitatedly and finally answered when Azusa poked her side. "…well, I don't get to spend much time with you anymore."

"Eh?" The pigtailed girl was very thankful for the helmet and the fact she sat in the back, or else she'll never live down the sudden blush.

"Yeah… so, uh, if you have time later, I'd like to listen to you play. Y'know, like old times?"

"S-sure!"

They didn't get to speak further, for the signal turned green and Ritsu zoomed down the street now that the way was clear. Oddly, Azusa didn't mind the reckless speed since the rush of wind only added to the euphoria she felt from her senpai's request. Playing a song would be the perfect present, wouldn't it? It was both personal and meaningful, a skill set she took great pride in.

Perhaps they did drift apart since they went to different schools, but their bond would not sever that easily. The memories will always be there, ready to resurface upon their calling.

Azusa wondered what Ritsu's plans were for the rest of the week. She didn't want to seem too pushy, but the older girl lived alone so it must get lonely sometimes, right? A dinner invitation sounded reasonable, and the latter would appreciate a good meal too.

As they arrived at the apartment where the Nakanos lived at, Azusa took off the helmet and tried to appear nonchalant. "Ritsu-senpai, are you doing anything after-"

"Huh?" The biker looked up from her cellphone, her expression carefully blank before it relaxed into a sheepish grin, "Oh about that… something came up, Nakano. I'll have to take a rain check."

"Oh…"

"Aww, I'm really sorry about that. See, I just got a text and…well, it's an emergency," she patted the younger girl's hair, earning an annoyed hiss, "Tell you what, I'm all yours New Year's Eve, yeah? I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" Azusa dodged another ruffling attempt and tried to look irritated, even though she was disappointed and curious about whatever the message was about. "Fine, I'll hold onto your word then."

"It's a promise," Ritsu got onto her bike and paused for a moment before wearing the helmet under the kouhai's approving stare. "Well then, see ya!"

The pigtailed girl sighed in exasperation as her senpai gave her a lazy wave and sped away. She was looking forward to playing the guitar too, but at least she had time to prepare a song the next time they meet up.

And they will. Ritsu never broke her promise after all.

Smiling lightly, Azusa watched the biker raced down the street until the figure finally disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Grey-blue eyes trailed the distant silhouette of a sparrow sailing across the clear sky, appreciating its majestic form as it blended amidst the clouds. The lonely flier must have found solace in the wispy haven, away from prying stares and unforgiving predators.

Akiyama Mio scoffed at the idea, her gaze no longer filled with awe for the creature of the sky. Birds were just cowards who fled from their fears and refused to land in on the solid ground of reality. The freedom was only fleeting, an illusion for the ignorant idiots to admire.

Like herself.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and felt the breeze flowing past her long hair one more time before pulling up her trademark hood. Comforted by the shade, she stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked away from the abandoned warehouse. It was the perfect location to train since most of the students didn't dare to come near and the staff members didn't care enough to check the decrepit storeroom. It suited the purpose she wanted, and that alone was enough.

That place was like how the clouds were for the sparrow, a refuge for her to polish and harden her exterior. She perpetually feared that people could see through her and understand exactly what kind of weakling was hiding under that purple hoodie.

And so she preferred to stay away from her peers, especially Yui and Nodoka, who had known that scaredy little girl.

Mio frowned slightly at the sight of her two childhood friends lingering near the dormitory. What were they doing here on a holiday? Nodoka was on the student council but there shouldn't be any planning, unless she was helping out with the black-haired girl's suspension problem.

Guilt flickered before Mio firmly extinguished it. That was why she didn't want to get close to them again because of all the unnecessary emotions that would surely take root.

However, when she overheard that Mugi wasn't there, she found herself heading straight towards them even though she was so intent on avoiding them moments ago.

"Yui. Nodoka."

"Mio-chan! Great timing!" Yui smiled cheerfully, though Mio caught the sad gleam in those brown eyes before the former could hide it. The black-haired girl clenched her hands inside her pocket and remained aloof.

"Do you know where Mugi is?"

It was odd that her roommate was away, unless the blonde had mentioned something and she just didn't pay attention.

"Oh, I tried to call her but she wasn't picking up," Yui tilted her head, "well, she was shopping at the city… she said she's going to the station so maybe she just didn't hear-"

"The city?" Mio's eyes narrowed dangerously, which made the brunette blink in surprise.

"Yes, the city. What's- wait, where're you going?"

"I'm just going to go pick her up at the station," she said brusquely and turned to leave. Guilt persistently tugged in her mind then, so she sighed and added quietly, "Thanks for helping me out, Nodoka. I'll try to not get suspended again."

"It's no problem, Mio…" The mature girl was watching her in mild surprise and worry, since she rarely spoke so much to each other let alone expressing gratitude like this.

Nodding, Mio hurried out of the school yard, her demeanor now guarded and wary. She's heard about various gangs in the city from certain sources, so there was a chance that a fluffy, vulnerable-looking blonde like Mugi would get targeted. She was probably getting worried over nothing, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Unlike her childhood friends or those fangirls, Mugi accepted her for who she was. Of course, those blue eyes showed concern and worry from time to time but mostly patience and understanding. It was as if Mio's past only mattered should she choose to share it, a gesture she was infinitely grateful for. It could be because the blonde didn't know the pathetic little girl she was back then, so she found the company comforting instead of stifling and accusing like Yui's, even though the latter probably just wanted to help.

Mio leaned against the glass pane in the train, angry with herself for the troubles she must be causing the people around her. While the world rushed past her and became meaningless blurs, she shifted listlessly and focused her cold gaze upon her reflection on the window.

She didn't know who this person was.

Had she changed so much over the years? Was the past truly unsalvageable? Was she so weak that she was letting her memories stop her from moving on? Either way, Mugi was all she had to alleviate her loneliness whenever her tough façade wasn't strong enough.

Something as filthy and despicable as Ookami will not harm her friend.

After the train arrived, she immediately went to the departing side and searched around the crowded platform for Mugi's fair hair. When she couldn't find the blonde after a while, she briskly walked to the entrance to look for any inconspicuous alleyways. Her sources did mention this station was those gangsters' frequented hangout after all.

Much to her relief, she spotted a familiar face heading this way, yet Mugi seemed distracted and frantic. After a moment's hesitation, the blonde then turned into a particular alley.

Alarmed, Mio gritted her teeth and weaved through the crowd as fast as she could. Just as she expected, two thugs were already cornering her friend towards the shadier depths, away from witnesses.

Vicious rage clawed up her limbs.

"Oh, another girl? This is our lucky day."

"M-Mio-chan?"

After the black-haired girl glanced over Mugi and found no injury, she felt her lips quirk into a cool smile as she stalked towards the gangsters. "Lucky indeed," her voice was dangerously soft, "with my friend here, I'll just have to make this quick."

"Big talk for a little g-"

His eyes widened in shock when she rushed inside his defenses and swiftly struck his knee with a low kick. An instinctual punch lashed out, hoping to catch her at the temple but she sharply rotated her hips and shoulders, smirking as his fist harmlessly brush by her raven locks. Before he could even recompose, her knee was already buried in his stomach with an explosive snap.

She watched him crumble into a heap, impassive to the pained grunt. This thug couldn't be part of Ookami, or even Hayabusa, or else this would've been more of a challenge. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the second one charging towards her in an enraged, predictable attack.

Mio could only blink as Mugi suddenly grabbed his sleeve and deftly kicked his knee from behind, using the momentum to swing him in an arc to topple onto his buddy. Shaking her head, the hooded fighter quickly took the blonde's hand and led her out of the alleyway. Thug wannabes or not, it would be wise to leave even though she wanted to inflict more pain upon them for even _thinking_ about hurting Mugi.

When they reached the crowded area of the station, safe and not pursued, she turned around to frown at her friend. "What were you thinking, Mugi? Why would you go into that secluded place?"

The blonde flushed but she met Mio's admonishing gaze without faltering. "I agree it's a bad idea, Mio-chan, but you see, there was a pickpocket and… well, I thought he went that way."

"A pickpocket?" The black-haired girl exhaled incredulously, "That's not enough of a reason to jeopardize yourself."

Mugi's shoulders drooped as she looked away sadly, "I know, but he took an important bag and I just stopped thinking I suppose…"

"What would be so important that you'd risk getting hurt? It's not like you've never seen thugs like them. You know how dangerous they can be."

"I… well, I was shopping for gifts…"

"I see," Mio's exasperation deflated at her friend's dejected look. "Were they for your father?"

"Oh no, they were for Yui-chan and, well, you."

"…me?"

The black-haired girl stared incomprehensibly. She considered them friends of course, but a cynical part of her always thought Mugi was only being nice. Yet here she was, recklessly chasing after a robber just to get back the presents she probably put a lot of effort in choosing.

Mio's lips twitched. "Thank you for the gesture, but it's more important to me that you're safe-" She paused, puzzled by the blonde's giggle. "What?"

"You've finally smiled, even just for a little bit."

Though uncomfortable at the attention, the black-haired girl shrugged and spoke lightly. "Just don't be so reckless next time."

"Okay. Thanks for worrying about me, Mio-chan," Mugi held up their hands, "I really appreciate it."

She squeezed back and felt her lips quirking again. "Truthfully, I didn't think you could …fight."

"Oh I can't, Father just made sure I know basic Judo to defend myself. I was lucky that thug wasn't paying attention to me…"

Her harmless-looking friend was more interesting than she thought. "Ah. Well," Mio turned to walk towards the train, which just arrived, "Let's go back. I think Yui's already called you many times."

"S-She did? Oh no!"

The black-haired girl chuckled softly at the blonde's frantic tone, amused that she was panicking over a few missed calls when she was so calm while facing those two gangsters. Then again, it just showed how Mugi viewed her priorities.

After she apologized to Yui, she closed her cellphone and whispered contently. "Maa, maybe I don't need those bracelets after all…"

"Hmm?"

"This is fine as it is, ne?"

Mio's tense shoulders relaxed at Mugi's warm smile. While there were still many unresolved matters, she decided that things just might get better and better. They were strangers who became roommates, and now they were friends who unconditionally accepted each other for who they were.

It was enough, better than any gifts she could ask for.

Later, the moment they stepped off the train, Yui pounced on them with a bear hug. The brunette was surprised that Mio let her, but she smiled so brightly that the latter thought about allowing this more often. Nodoka nodded at them, pleased that the two have returned safely. With their arms looped tightly, Yui declared that they were all going to her house for a mini-party no matter what.

Mio tried to recall the last time she had a light-hearted celebration, but unlike the usual pain and longing that accompanied her childhood, she only felt fondness.

Yes, the memory was something she would treasure forever, just like the incident today.

* * *

"Do you know what today is?"

Amber eyes glanced over the bloodied bodies on the filthy floor. Boring, how utterly pathetic.

"You told me it was an emergency," Ritsu drawled and kicked the beaten forms, making the figures in the shadows flinch. "You made me …back out of an arrangement and you know I don't like changing plans."

She laughed coldly at the ensuing silence. If she weren't with Azusa, she wouldn't have minded a bit of fun with those wannabes. Any straggler gangs were efficiently and brutally wiped out to show exactly to whom this territory belonged.

Wolves always destroyed intruders without fail.

"So, you said one of them was already knocked around a bit before you guys got here?"

"Yes, Tainaka-sama."

"Heh, I would _love_ to meet whoever this is then," Ritsu grinned viciously, her blood boiling at the thought of fighting someone worthy. It's been a long time since she met anyone challenging, so it should break this stalemate of countless wimps she kept beating up. Sure, it was fun smacking the shit out of their egos, but that could get damn repetitive.

Her pack members relaxed collectively, seeing she was no longer annoyed with them.

"So, whachu up to now that you're here?" Taki Eri wrapped an arm around Satou Akane, "we're going for karaoke. Y'know, a mini-party."

"Yes, you didn't show up on our Christmas party so we were wondering if…"

Ritsu stuffed her hands in her pockets and considered the option. She wasn't against having a good time of course, but not when the occasion was for celebrating happiness.

She would pass. No, thank you.

"It'll be great! Ichigo said she'll take Mika here too..."

The leader of the group thought about her injured friend and sighed. She supposed celebrating Mika's recovery wasn't so bad. Cool amber eyes then surveyed the dirty alley, drinking in every detail of the dark world she had been prowling for years. The endless cycle of blood, pain and savage joy was familiar and thus comfortable, but the excitement was dwindling. On the other hand, the peaceful down time she had with Azusa was oddly pleasant. It was also familiar, to relax and just enjoy another person's company without involving violence.

It reminded her of a distant memory, and just for a moment, she wished things could have been different.

"Alright. Karaoke sounds good to me."

She'll just enjoy whatever the present offered and worry about tomorrow later. The future was uncertain, and that aspect alone was exciting already.

* * *

"_Come on, you don't know what's gonna happen! It'll be fine!"_

_The raven-haired five-year-old only hugged her pillow and whimpered, "But R-Ricchan! I-It was s-so scary when I-I got lost..."_

"_But I found you, didn't I?" The amber-eyed girl pouted and twirled her red headband. Her friend had gotten separated when their families went to the mall the day after Christmas, but being the awesome hero she was, Ritsu was able to find her cute little damsel in distress. When Mio still refused to look up at her, she bounced off the bed and crouched down. "It's New Year's Eve tomorrow! Don't stay home by yourself. Yui-chan said so earlier didn't she? We should all hang out before we have to go home for dinner!"_

"_B-But..."_

"_No buts!" Ritsu patted her shy friend's shoulders, grinning when the latter finally met her gaze. "If you really don't want to be around strangers at that crowded mall, well, just spend the next Christmas with me! That should make you forget the time you got lost, right?"_

"_Ricchan..."_

_Hehe, Mio-chan was so cute, her face so red and everything! Ritsu held her chin high, proud of herself that she stopped her friend from crying. "Heh, I know, I'll be your very own Santa!"_

"_Ricchan can't be Santa," the raven-haired girl giggled, "He's a big man with long white beard, and you don't have a flying Reindeer! Silly Ricchan."_

_Ritsu gulped. Right, she only found out the secret behind Santa Claus because the fake beard fell off her Dad's face. It seemed like Mio still believed in him, oh no!_

"_I-I mean, I'm just an acting Santa! An elf of his actually recruited me into helping!"_

"_Really?"_

_Ritsu was amazed by her own brilliance and quick cover-up. "Yup! He knows about your shyness so he chose me to be acting Santa to keep you company!" _

"_So Ricchan's going to wear a beard?" Mio cuddled her pillow and giggled at the image in her mind, so amused that she sprawled sideways._

"_Oi! It's not funny!" Though disgruntled, Ritsu joined her friend and together, they simply laughed to their hearts' content._

"_So, you still up for it tomorrow?"_

"_Y-yes. It'll be fun to hang out with Yui-chan, Nodoka-chan and Ui-chan."_

"_And~?"_

"_And y-you."_

_Ritsu beamed and pecked her friend's forehead. "That's the spirit! Well, I better get home before Mom gets mad!"_

_She ran to the door and waved energetically. "Mata ashita!"_

_Smiling, the raven-haired girl returned the wave just as readily. They both knew this would be something they'll remember no matter what happened._

* * *

**A/N:** It's been awhile, but hopefully everything is alright the way it is here :3 Like I said, it's a random muse so the oneshot is set in a way that won't affect the events in _No, Thank You_, but enough to show why they're so close and how the characters were two years before their lives truly entwined.

Any feedback is welcome!


End file.
